Adventures of the Little Clock of Spades Cardverse AU
by GamrLinaFrye
Summary: Ur (Y/N) Kirkland-Jones… to be honest,a Princess & ur parents are The King & Queen of Spades.(USUK Ship people.Welcome.)Ur only a 6-7 Months old & your about to say your first words! Something suspicious also happens & worry's your 'Mama' more then anything. ((Full "Summary" In first Chapter)) Non-Canon Cardverse Characters does appears in the Story. Cardverse USUK x Child Reader


**_Cardverse USUK x Child Reader Insert_**  
 ** _Buuuubbblless~ & First Words_**

* * *

 **Summary:**  
 _Your (Y/N) Kirkland-Jones… to be honest, a Princess, and your parents are The King & Queen of Spades. (USUK Ship people. Welcome.) _  
_Your only a 6-7 Months old and, your about to say your first words! Something suspicious also happens & worries your 'Mama' more then anything._

* * *

"Arthur… (y/n) is crying…" An American male lightly groaned in annoyance from this.  
"… Alright… I'll go & check in the Little Clock then… Your checking on her next… Alfred." Arthur told Alfred in her British Accent as, he got out of bed as, he walked threw the one door that went into your nursery - that was purposely connected threw there bed room. _(That was actually the only way into there Room & The windows in your room was a bit small to climb into as well. No one couldn't really kidnap you.)_ He walked over to you as, he gently picked you up & gently rocked you side-to-side. "There, There, Little one. Mama is here…" He said softly as, you just continued to cry… You wanted your Papa as well, not just your Mama. "Alfred… Our princess wants you this time." He told his lover threw the baby monitor. Alfred came into the room as, Arthur gently gave you to your Papa. He gently pat your back as, you looked towards your Mama.

* * *

 **~ Your POV ~**

* * *

I looked straight towards Mama. I opened my mouth a little. Papa looked at me with a surprised look on Papa's face.  
"Arthur! Arthur! I think, she's about to say her first word!" Papa told Mama. Papa weird… very weird.  
"What-!?" Mama looked funny. I Giggled towards Mama.  
"M-Ma…Ma! Mama! Mama!" I told my Mama. Mama smiled towards me. "Mama!"  
"Alfred. Her first word! Was me!"  
"Lets see if this Little Clock will say "Papa" then!" Papa told Mama as, he made me look at him. "Little Clock! Say Papa!" He asked me. I noticed something out that weird … window. I giggled.  
"Bu…"  
"Come on, (Y/n)!"  
"Bu… Buubbblles!" I smiled big as, Papa sighed towards me. Did I do something wrong? I started tearing up from Papa looking upset. "-Ah! Little Clock!? Don't cry! Please don't cry! Arthur!" Papa asked for Mama on what ti do as, Mama took me from Papa. I looked up at Mama. I thought I something bad, since Papa looked upset! I didn't want Papa to be upset!?  
"Mama…" I sniffles towards Mama, I hope Mama knows what I'm thinking of.  
"Now… Now… (Y/n). Don't cry. It's not lady like to do So." Mama told me as, I didn't understand what Mama meant at all.  
"Mama… Bu…Buubbblles!" I told Mama, somewhat pointing at the … window? I believe it's what Mama & Papa calls it. I giggled seeing them.  
"Bubbles? Middle of the night? That is Obscured?!" Mama said, as Papa look at the Window. Mama gently rubbed my head. I giggled towards Mama as, Mama smiled and, kissed my forehead making me giggle more.

* * *

 **~ Alfred POV ~**

* * *

I checked what my little Clock was actually giggling & smiling towards the Window. I actually did see actual Bubbles. Holy Shit.  
"Arthur! There's are actual bubbles here-?! Should we get the Jack & the Ace here?"  
"Just keep the window closed?! We don't want our Little Clock to get hurt!" Arthur told me as, I just laughed a loud towards him.  
"Don't worry! As long the Hero is here, I'll protect my Queen & Our Little Clock from Harm!" I told my Queen as, I posed in a heroic pose. Our Little Clock was just smiling and, giggling towards me. Her hands clapped softly out of joy as well. Once she's older, she'll make a great Side-kick for this! Hero! "Even our (y/n) agrees, My Queen!" I told Arthur as, he sighed towards me.  
"Alfred. I told you not to call me that… anyways… Keep our Little Clock safe. Don't open the Window. I'll get the Jack & the Ace." My queen told me as, Arthur let me hold our Precious Little Clock. I held her close as, I sat in the chair to let her sit in my Lap as, I heard Arthur leave the Nursery. I bounced the Little Clock on my Knee a little as, I was smiling towards her. She was a bundle of giggling joy. (Y/n) has to be the most hyperactive kid, I've ever met & she's my Little Clock… Well… She's actually The Little Clock of Spades to be exact but; mostly me and, Arthur's baby girl… I'll rather die then, let her be taken away from me and, My Queen.

* * *

 **~ Arthur's POV ~**

* * *

I sighed leaving my precious Clock with Alfred but; Its better if I get Yao & The Ace here to investigate about the bubbles. I just hope he doesn't open a window!?  
But, I'm so very happy that her first word was Mama, it made me feel like; I was the happiest person in the world. I feel like me & Alfred doesn't deserve (y/n) at all but; I'm gracious that we did have her. I noticed Yao.  
"Jack-!" I yelled out for him.  
"My Queen! Why are you up so late-?!" He asked me. Don't call me Queen, Yao…  
"Enough of the formalities!? There something suspicious, outside My Little Clocks Window! Bubbles-?! In the middle of the night-!" I told Yao as, he interrupts me. Yao is Yao… that's for bloody sure.  
"Alright aru! I'll get one of the will Ace's to check outside. Show me these "Suspicious Bubbles", your highness! Aru!" The Jack told me as, I quickly showed him to my Little Clocks room. We quickly got there as, I saw Alfred keeping her busy.  
"Queen! Queen! Little Clock want-!"  
"I told you, not to call me Queen-!?"  
"Mama! Mama! Mama!" She called for me as, I went over to quickly as, I pick her up & held her in my arms. She was hugging me tightly. She looked scared... Alfred-?!  
"Alfred?! What did you do to Our Little Clock-?!"  
"Nothing! I swear… wait, we saw Allister gave us a quick visit to see what was wrong."  
"He did WHAT now-?!" I was now furious! How did my Older Brother even know about my Daughter?  
"He didn't harm her! He spook her as, I! The Hero kept her safe!"  
"Bloody hell Allister." I mumbled to myself.  
"And, about the Bubbles? Aru?"  
"Not a thing to be honest, Jack."

* * *

 **~ Normal POV ~**

* * *

Yao went over to the window and, inspected the Bubbles from the window as, Arthur kept little (y/n) quiet as possible. You feel asleep, resting your head on his Shoulder. You were so innocent & cute when asleep. Yao finished his inspecting as, he got one if his Aces Her fast as possible.  
"R-Reporting f-for duty, S-Sir!" Said a _*Canadian*_ male voice. [Link to Matts Cardverse here(Too lazy to look for it.)]  
"Ace! Go down there to see why are those Bubbles bothering the King & Queen so much.!"  
"Al-Alright sir! Let's go, Re-Regina!"  
"Alright, Papa!" Said a small Female Canadian voice as, she followed the Canadian male.  
 _(A/N: Hehe Cardverse Canada & My Hetalia OC ^^ )_

 **~ Time Skip brought you by: Cardverse Canada & Kuma ~**

The Ace & Regina came back as, the girl was holding a bubble in a bottle.  
"It's fwor the Prwincess!" Regina tells them as, gives it too Yao as he it from her and, dismissed them. She looked at (Y/N) with a smile.  
"Quween, Kwing. Your baby gwirl is vwery pwetty! I hwope she tuwrns out as gwreat Quween lwike her pawrents!" She told them with a big smile as, they thanked the small girl for the Compliment as, The Ace picked up Regina & left there Chambers. Yao gave it to Arthur as, he opened it. The bubble popped - showing a Diamond shaped symbol. Arthur now angry as, he gently gave his Little Clock to your Papa - Alfred.  
"How does that bloody Frog know about our child-?! We only let a few amount of people know this-?!"  
"Yo! Queen! Calm down! Don't want to wake up our Little Clock with your yelling!"  
"Goes the same for you, Alfred… and, fine."  
"Good! Maybe we should gather up all the people who knows about her & question them?"  
"Alright." Yao said with a nod. "I'll organized this problem-"  
"Jack?" Arthur asked. "Who was that child, with the Ace?"  
"Oh! You mean the her? She's that Ace's child."  
"Really?"  
"Yep! She's also a Ace-in-Training!"  
"Who's training the Dudette?" Alfred asked Yao.  
"Her Father. Who is teaching her as, He's one of our best as, she's following in her Fathers steps, Aru!"  
"Whats there Name's…?" Arthur asked as, he was trying to get (Y/n) back to sleep.  
"Hmm… If I remember Properly it was Mathias? Matheuw? Wait! His name is Matthew Williams & the little Prodigy of his is named Anne Williams. She prefers her nickname "Regina". She's only 10 years old by the way, Aru." The Jack told his Queen.  
"Ah. Aright. I think, we could have Regina as, (Y/N) her protector when she's old enough?" Arthur said as, he gently kissed his Little Clock's forehead. She giggled towards him.  
"I second, my Queens Idea! We'll let the Dudette become her Protector when there older!" Alfred said, pumping his head into the air with a proud Heroic smile. (Y/n) giggled/laughed at Alfred while, clapping her hands happily towards him as, Arthur sighed as, the Jack nodded in a agreement as, left for them to be alone.

* * *

 **~ Your POV ~**

* * *

I giggled towards Papa. Papa always have a funny personality! I reached towards Papa. "Pu!" I told my Papa. His eyes widen as, Papa took Me from Mama's hold as, Papa held me up so, I was looking at Papa's face.  
"Come on, (Y/n)! You can do it! Say "Papa"!" Papa tells me.  
"Pu! Puaapa! Papa! Papa!" I tell Papa as, he gently threw me in the air as, he caught me. I laughed towards Papa as, Papa spin me around in a small circle. I was laughing a riot towards Papa.  
"Arthur! She called me Papa!" He told Mama as, Papa stopped spinning as, Papa looked at Mama.  
"I am very proud of, out Little Clock, Alfred! But! Don't be going around spinning her around in a circle or, throw her in the air?! Do you know how dangerous that is, Alfred-?" Mama told Papa. I giggled. Papa & Mama has very funny names. "Arthur & Alfred". Those aren't Papa's & Mama's names.  
"Mama nwame iz Mama. Papa nwame iz Papa." I told them. "Awrzhwur (Arthur) izn't Mama's Nwame. Alfwred izn't Papa's name!" I added. Mama & Papa smiled as, they both kissed my Cheeks. I giggled towards them. Mama & Papa is always funny!  
"Yes, Little Clock. If you say so." Mama told me as, Papa kissed me more as, I giggled & smiled towards Papa. I all of a suddenly felt tired as, I yawned. "Well… this little clock must be tired?" Mama told me as, I cuddled up against Papa. I heard Papa chuckle as, his chest vibrated in a way that, made me more sleepy. I closed my eyes and, I feel into a deep slumber.

* * *

 _ **~ Alfred POV ~**_

* * *

I gently rocked (y/n) in my arms as, she was all snuggled up against me while, I carefully walked over to her Crib to gently place her in as, I gently combed my fingers threw her (H/C) tufted hair. She was cooing in her sleep as, she looked like an Angel sleeping there… So cute! I silently squealed towards her as, Arthur wrapped his arms around my waist as, he rested his chin on my shoulder. He kissed my cheek gently as, I smiled.  
"Are you tired, Love?" Arthur asked me, as I chuckled towards him. "(Y/N) is though… She's asleep." Arthur added to his Comment. Arthur? Your so cute when, your tired.  
"Go to bed, I'll be there soon, Artie~" I said, teasing him as, I heard him "Huffed" in annoyance. I love teasing him with that nickname to be honest, it's such a cute nickname. He kissed my cheek before letting me go.  
"Alright then, get to bed in 2-5 minutes then." Arthur told me with as, he walked out of our Little Clock's nursery as, he went into bed. I leaned over & gently kissed her forehead as, she shift in her sleep… She's so cute, so innocent. I wish that she didn't have to feel/see what it is like to be in a war, to kill someone or anything else! She's too pure for this world… I wish that there are no wars in her rule as, Queen.  
"Good Night, My Little Clock" I whispered to her as, I turned around and, walked out of her room. "I promise, that no one will hurt or, Harm you in any form…" I whispered to myself as, I cuddled up against Arthur in bed, In a Protective way as, I fell asleep beside My Lover.

 _'Anyone who dares defy my rules and, thinks it 'funny' to harm you or My Queen? I'll make them Pay.'_

* * *

To be Continued…?  
(If I get any ideas or, it might just stay as a One-Shot, for now.)  
I don't own **Hetalia** or **Hetalia Cardverse Universe!** _Hima-Papa_ does! ^^

I don't own **France, England, America, Canada, China, Scotland** or, anyone else who _did/does_ appear later on.

 _ **I only own my OC - Anne "Regina" Williams, The Story, Plot, & anything else that doesn't involve Hetalia or, The Hetalia Cardverse!**_

I don't own you Reader-Chan… Your Parents _**(England & America**)_ does though!

Hope you enjoy.  
Reads/Views are loved, Comments are welcomed and, Hearts/Favs are Worshipped!


End file.
